Add's Diary
by 09. kokono
Summary: [06. 4th Path] [07. Memento Mori] [08. 'Glaive']. Add on the three stories was suffering from the dimension's distraction to the 4th Path; on the other tale was telling of the past's odd and creepy tradition: Memento Mori; and lastly, Add being 'changed' into 'Glaive'... [WARNING INSIDE]
1. 01 : Monopolize

**Disclaimer** : Elsword © KoG

**WARNING** : OOC, AU, all about Adds (sometimes Add x Eve though), and many more.

**A/N ** (Mun) : Well, we're firstly thank you all for reading this. We're the newcomer from the neighbor fandom, creating this drabble just to satisfy our fangirlsm and fanboyism to the almighty Add-sama. Please note that we're going to write the drabble once we got an idea worthy to write, not to mention some of the lovely reader suggest us to translate 'Birthday' (an Add x Eve fanfic, although the main idea is the meeting of recent Add with the before-passed away Mother of him) into English from our mother language. Happy reading!

**Title** : Add's Diary (just abandon this random title -_-a)

* * *

><p><strong>-xXx-<strong>

**[01. Monopolize]**

There were some things _he_ cannot afford to get it so easily.

Firstly, the Ancient Code of Nasods he wanted to get and translate them so badly.

"Ah... This cannot be true."

There _he _is.

On the Student Council's room, there lies a teenager whose hair is light-purple and has a neat Elsword Junior High School's uniform. His hair is kinda short and not likely to be that spiked, though—unless it's the _future_ of his another alter. He wore an eye-patch on his left eye—he doesn't really wants the people to find out what's behind his eye-patch. And lastly, multiple piles of the documents has already been set and organized alphabetically and pretty neat.

His face showed the continuous fatigue; he has been solved those documents of trouble few hours ago—not to mention he should called out the teacher and begged him to give him the permission to finish off those troublesome papers.

"Geezz... What's this for?! They are not awesome at all!" He shouted in frustration.

KNOCK KNOCK.

Still organizing the stuff—the papers—he welcomed the guest quite coldly, "Come here, you there! I'm busy organizing those papers."

The girl—the short girl—opened the door by then. She—the one who had the weird thing on her forehead—looked at the certain teenager who was still sitting on the desk which had the 'President of Student Council' little board shown on that desk. Knowing that he's super busy, she closes the door after she came in, "Add—no, Time Tracer. After you're done all of your stuffs here, please come to Nasod Experimental Club. There's something I want to show to you."

Time Tracer—the _codename_ of Add, the President, nodded with no even interests on what did the short girl said earlier. He sighed and complained as long as he wrote out the signs on the proposals instead, "Why did people loves to make fun of me?! Didn't they know that they'd already faced the almighty Add-sama, heh?! I've got a headache already! Gosh, somebody help me finish this neverending papers! Do otherwise I'll surely be crushing my own name instead; that's no fun, ya know!"

_He's very busy, isn't him, huh..._

The little girl began to move closer to him; and instead of complaining back, she took the chair from the empty desk and placed it at the right side of him. She took half of the last pile of paper and pulled out her pencil case. She took the ballpoint and works on them without even protest of the attitude he'd shown to her earlier. Since he's being elected as a President, she rarely seen him on the club she'd built with the _heavy presence_ of him. To be honest, she's started to feel lonely without him on that club.

"I'm going to help you." Said the girl without losing her intense focus on the papers.

"Yes—WAIT! EVE—NO, NEMESIS! WHY DID YOU HELP ME?!" Reckoning that the sound of the girl who came in impolitely—if Add can say so—he stopped from signing the proposals; the activities that costs too much time for him to have some experiments that day.

Nemesis—that's also _codename_ of Eve, the girl he knows as his partner in the experimental projects a year ago—nodded without contacts her eyes with his. He beat the desk and complained with the higher voice—a sign of shocking and wanting to know the reason badly, "HOY! You're not even a member of Student Council! If you're wanting to help me, please call another member of Student Council instead!"

"Oh? Ciel's already out; he has some problems with his master. Glovel are lecturing the junior who has red mark on Physics Class, and I doubt that Echo is willing to help you, Time Tracer." She explained as she showed off the President of her mobile phone from her blazer's pocket; all of which were the _e-mail_ that came from the persons she mentioned.

"HA? DON'T BE KIDDING! THEY'RE ALL USELEEEEESSS~~~~~~" Add, all of sudden, ruffled his hair in depression; knowing that those members of Student Council are _purposely_ trying to avenge their revenge towards the almighty Time Tracer-sama.

"Don't be noisy, President. I am helping you, or else I'll break up—."

"NO! Alright, I allow you to help me!" Time Tracer stopped midway; preventing Nemesis from saying the _holysh*t_ and forbidden words for him.

Nemesis smirked as she saw Time Tracer sat down calmly—and a bit composed compared to the first time he heard Nemesis' going to help him. He sighed in relief—he's a bit doubt whether he should be happy seeing his _lover_ helping him on such crucial time like this. During the time they attended the junior high school since the Hamel Pact—the conference that united the fighting kingdoms and had them to follow and abide by The Hamel Pact—had been signed, they never been on the condition where they're the _only_ two persons in the same room.

She began to quicken the speed of writing down the signs, and in a blink of eyes, the pile had already disappeared; changed with the phenomena of the proposals already been enveloped into the brown and large envelope.

Time Tracer, reckoned that his lover was that quick enough to pull off those troubles, thanked her, "Wow, I'm greatly helped by you. I'll set A LOT of traps for them, ku fu fu fu fu~"

"I pity those members of Student Council; everyday they should face the dangerous Add." She retorted in monotonous voice.

"That's the monopolization, if I can say. Tsk tsk." Extremely underestimated the power of those members' even brutal and evil sides, he smirked in happiness.

"Geez, I wonder how can I become this guy's lover." She questioned sarcastically.

"Because you're _my_ Nemesis, that's all. The destroyer, tsk tsk." He answered proudly.

She twitched, and stood up afterwards and began to leave the room, "I am going to Nasod Experimental Club. Do you have some interests on something I wanted to show to you?"

He answered in ecstasy as he cleaned the desk, "Count me in. Eh, Echo is still the member of that club, aren't she? Alright! I'll use_ my _Nemesis to monopolize and discard her right away!~~ I'll throw her my thanks for making me fell down into the troubles! Guehehehehe!"

_Oh God, why did this guy have to be exist?! _Nemesis doesn't know anymore whether she should kick, burn and blow him with her powers or not. But she somewhat feels so good when she could casually talk with this Time Tracer; the guy who rarely seen talking with anyone. She knows that the scene where he's talking to someone is a magnificent yet super rare sight for the students; for them knowing him would mean a lot of pleasure they could ever seen.

She covertly smirked and laughed silently.

_I wonder when did I become this close to the fearsome Time Tracer..._

She knows this only fact: she could sometime monopolize this handsome tracer; and yet he also shared the same opportunities with her.

This couple had them exchanged the opportunities altogether; they monopolize each other, and it's the only communication they could make and it is truly shows their true feelings; being on top and bottom altogether.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[To be Continued or...?]**


	2. 02 : Meeting

**Disclaimer** : Elsword © KoG

**WARNING** : OOC, AU, all about Adds (sometimes Add x Eve though), and many more.

**A/N ** (**Hiai**) : Wow, I thanked you guys! I'm happy you liked the story we made! Nah, we came here again with the story which is mainly the same with the _Birthday_ fanfic (though it's a bit different). We'll bring that English-translated story soon; Mun is trying to face the try out on her school .w. Happy reading!

**Title** : Add's Diary (just abandon this random title -_-a)

* * *

><p><strong>-xXx-<strong>

**[02. Meeting]**

What things that was so precious for Diabolic Esper?

We've already known before him; the memories of his family—he scarcely remembers them; but he swore that he could ever feel the warmness that only can be get in his own _previous _family.

And he's here now; at the workshop on the central Hamel Town. Without being uncovered by the people out there, he secretly made a forbidden experiments; he made a time machine that could be installed into his body. Despite that dangerous and ridiculous experiments he had researched, he insisted on continuing the research, even if it should abandon the current occupation he's worked in: the Nasod mechanic hired by Nasod Kingdom.

Haaaahhh.

Still repairing the Nasod AI and equipment on the certain basement laboratory, he sighed in exhaustion, "Duh... I think there's no much time to research about Time Machine..."

CLICK CLICK.

He inputs the code he'd studied in the crystal and transparent computer; and began to pair the equipments with his mechanical tails—to which apparently quite useful for working on the same time. He used to repair those cracked and error Nasods; yet as the time passed by it slightly bored him bit by bit. He was way too genius—even he'd given numberless of award because of his vast knowledges of Nasods—and this occupation had him wholeheartedly installed the same code as _she_ ordered by then. It surely kills his motivation bit by bit.

DING DONG! DING DOOONG!

"OI DIABOLIC ESPER! EMPRESS EVE'S IN DANGER!" There's a huge uproars outside the laboratory.

_Shit, that again. I'm going to time-travelling. Hell, I want to have a week of researching this!_

"I-I'm sorry Empress Eve! I-I'm the real reason o-of this..." Another feminine voice squeaked in sadness, outside the laboratory

**THUMP!**

Diabolic Esper stopped midway from his daily life—working on the laboratory. His ear caught the familiar sound, and he will **never** forget the voice he'd longed for; for these age he had dreamed of _her_ voice since the isolation until nowadays. His face turned into a sudden shock, and his eyes is now covered with inadequate hunger of _her_ affection.

He stood up, and he began to run as soon as he can and directly opened the laboratory's door and shouted in shock, "OI! IS THERE—."

His pupils meet with an unexpected circumstances.

The Empress Eve—the _codename _of the Imperial Eve—is being carried by her subordinates using the moving bed, losing her right arm and some _error_s on her program and the malfunctions on her upper body. A beautiful and fragile woman was running after the bed. Her features was surprisingly similar to his; has a soft light-purple hair and a pale skin. Her eyes met the sharp and despair eyes of the mechanic; shocked with the guy who has just opened the door—she might be a bit scared of him.

"... Diabolic..." Empress Eve murmured, called out the name of the adult she loved the most.

"O-Oi... Who's her?!" Knowing that she would answer the answer he suspected to be right, he inquired her in panic.

Struggling to wake up—and helped by her Nasod servants—she answered haltingly, "... Add-kun... I know from... the start... that you're depressed... of the past... so... I... decided... to... make the mission... to... meet... your Mom... with you. I... I'm sorry... I caged you... because... I knew... you're planning... to travel... to destroy the alter world... where you're not... going to... meet with us... Mrs... Alyssa Kim..."

She—the adult woman—nodded clumsily, knowing that she wanterd her to have a chit-chat with him. She began to walk closer to him. Her face turned into a tear of happiness, and she bowed politely, "I know this is too awkward to be the fortuity, but you're my only son, Add Kim, am I correct...?"

_BINGO!_

He shook his voice; shocked with the fact that already been settled there, "Y-You're my Mom...?"

"Ye-Yes... I came here under Empress Eve's suggestion. She overcame the time-machine algorithm and exceeded her amount of Ancient Nasod Code to come to my era. I met her with this condition; she lost her right arm. And when she came aback with me, she has beed electrocuted badly here and there. And as you've seen, she barely move her organs due to that heavy eletricity that went into her body." Alyssa Kim—Add's _mother_—explained in fatigue.

"Idiot, this is dangerous, Emp—."

"Be calm, Mr. Kim. I know that you're way too worried about Her Royal Highness Empress Eve, but don't worry. Oberon and I—Ferdinand—will repair her body with our knowledges of her true and complicated body. So, I want you to borrow your own laboratory to us; for having her get repaired properly. She wanted you to have a day off for meeting with your Mother." Ferdinand—the strongest servant of hers—interrupted as he instructed another servant to place her in his laboratory.

Add slightly amused by his orders, and asked back, "Can I have a day off...? Just for her...?"

Ferdinand nodded and quietly smiled, "Yes, you can. This is an order from Her Royal Highness Empress Eve. She wanted you to have some refreshings from your daily life. Nah, have a nice day, Mr. Kim."

Without haste, he went into the laboratory. Add, who was a bit dumbfounded of what a reckless girl Empress Eve is, then turned his head to her mother, who was now a bit shorter than him. It's honestly true that he missed and longer her that much—not to mention he also missed his father—but he wouldn't think that he could see her mother standing up beside him, at the current era, with the technology Empress Eve secretly used without Add's permission. _She is far too naive for an Empress... But... _

The fearsome mechanic mysteriously smiled.

_I somehow likes her purely acts, heh... Khu khu khu._

Towards his beloved Mother, he shows his best happy face—and some tears of longing, "... Mother... I am here... I am your beloved son..."

And they hugged each other; tightly and affectionately, not wanting to throw away this once-in-life chance to canalize the longing they've restrained far too long. The indefinable words even cannot frame this sadness yet happy meeting; the Mother with the son she would never seen after the certain death that quietly awaiting her remaining time...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[To be Continued...?]**


	3. 03 : Little Add

**Disclaimer** : Elsword © KoG

**WARNING** : OOC, AU, all about Adds (sometimes Add x Eve though), and many more.

**A/N ** (**Hiai**) : I would like to thank you guys for your lovely reviews and a little of time to read this drabble. Now, we came here with a story of little Add meet CBS and in addition for the OC—Aldebaran Kim. I pictured his feature as to be the MM, they're completely the different persons however. Happy reading!

**Title** : Add's Diary (just abandon this random title -_-a)

* * *

><p><strong>-xXx-<strong>

**[03. Little Add]**

The wind sings a lullaby.

The autumn has already come here; and henceforth Eve—the Battle Seraph mode—is resisting her body from the cold wind. Though it's still autumn, it was pretty close to the early winter. Her honey-yellow eyes met the cloudy cloud; she just can't stand at the cloudy clouds—especially when it's about to fall the snow down. She doesn't really like the winter, and why did she walk on the park whilst the news told that it might be pretty snowy that day—the sign of winter coming at Altera.

"Ugh... Code: Weather. 4 Celsius this time. Predication... Snowing: 20%..." Eve mumbled as she checked the thermometer inside her body. Though her features was incredibly similar to the real human, she is still a robot. She cannot get sick; she _never_ get sick anyways.

"Hmm... I should be haste; Aisha will be worried—."

Her yellowish eyes met the little guy—approximately six years old—sitting down, wearing a thick and fur white jacket. His eyes looked kinda sad. She hesitated to greet him, but she pity that little guy.

_Ah... Shouldn't he be with his mother? Hmmm... Let's just ask, anyways. _

She finally came and greet the little guy on the public chair, "Hello little guy. Where's your mom?"

She met the innocent purple eyes. He has no mark on his face, and his complexion was badly pale—she doesn't really know whether it's natural for him or he's being that cold due to the weather. He hesitantly answered her question, "... I don't... know..."

Eve frowned, and asked furthermore as she's prepared the mobile phone placed on her gown's pocket, "Then shall I call the poli—."

"No!"

The girl's shocked; the little guy trembled as he grasped her wrist. She looked at his scared face, and then kneeled down in front of him and comforting him with her expressionless face, "Little guy, be rest assured. I won't call anyone—including the police. Tell me what you needs the most, I will help you."

Little guy gulped; he felt a bit doubting the robotic girl. He avoided the direct contact with her eyes, and answered in sadness, "We-Well... I... I need my bigbro... He's nowhere to find... I should search for him; for he's the only family I had..."

Eve smiled, and hugged him—not to mention she also _carried_ him affectionately. She then patted his head as she starts to walk with much of her shopping things and continued to comfort him anyways, "Big Sis is here, don't worry I will find your dearly bigbro. I will accompany you until we find your big brother. I need your name and your big brother's name; I will try my best to find him/her as soon as we can."

The little guy whispered weakly in her hugs, "... Add Kim... I'm searching for... Aldebaran Kim..."

_Aldebaran... Wait, I feel like that name's pretty familiar to us..._

Hesitantly, she asked him, "Does it means... That famous time and space traveler? That light-purple haired mad scientist with the adult and handsome look?"

"... H-How do you know him, Big Sis...?" Shocked and surprised, he asked back.

"... Well, I used to partner with him. But... How do you ended up sitting down at the park? Does it have some business with the escaping or whatever?" Eve murmured—she lowered her voice indeed—as she trying to avoid the deep topic of that Aldebaran Kim—the big brother of Add.

Add clenched her aristocrat and battle-functioned gown, and remained silent even after her latest question. Knowing that it might be true that the younger guy escaped from the place he doesn't really like the most, she sighed and comforted him, "Well, I won't ask anymore of this topic. I'm shocked that the easy going yet hard to understand Aldebaran Kim had his younger brother. Ah yeah, I'm sorry if this is kinda impolite... But do your parents died of an accident?"

The younger guy nodded nonchalantly—even he showed his sadness a bit, "Well, yes. Aldebaran-nii doesn't like to lying to the person about the fact—unless it's the person he hates the most. I know his only habit since I was four..."

_So it's true that they both lost the parents, huh..._

Eve, feels the sympathy and empathy for the little Add, then suggest him, "Then what about joining us? We had BigBro Elsword, BigBro Chung, BigBro Raven, BigBro Ciel, and many more! Recalling you have no family relations other than your big brother—and I already had pretty complicated relationship with your big brother, it must be very hard surviving from the problems here and there. How about it, Add?"

He sparkled and shouted happily, "Really? I can live with you, Big Sister?"

"Yes. You can, Add." She smiled lovely.

"YATTA! Does your house have big library. Big Sis?" Add, changed with the interests and happiness, tugs her hair slowly.

She nodded afterwards, "Yes, we had them quite intact. Usually Aldebaran went into that library daily; we even cannot stop him from staying in the library. He also bought many books and placed them in the library; you can conclude that the books in the library is mostly belonged to him. Big Sis Aisha sometimes borrowed the books from your big brother, as well as I am—in case I needed the methods to fix my equipments."

He shrieked accidentally, "EEEEH?! Was that library that big enough to accommodate those books?!"

She nodded, "Yes. Eh, what knowledge that you loves the most, Add?"

"SCIENCE! Especially Physics and Chemistry!" He answered cheerfully.

_It's the same with Aldebaran, huh..! It's looked like the copy and shota version of Aldebaran, huh..._

She smirked secretly, and then she began to put down Add to the ground, and patted him afterwards, "Well, promise this to me, Add. You won't be as mad as him; you should behave nice to your soon to be Big Bros and Big Sisters. You should become the best scientist to compete with your blood related big brother. And you'll not learn how to make the time travel, since it's pretty dangerous to travel and change the history of us. Understood?"

Add innocently nodded and answered, "Yes, Big Sis! And I will **marry** you in future!~ You looked so nice and lovely, and I want to marry you!"

PSSSSHHHHH.

The robotic girl hid her shocked and surprised face, covered with her stoic expression. And she smiled—as to not express her happiness, "Yes, you'll become a handsome scientist and will marry me. You'' behave nice and the reward is that marriage, okay?"

"YATTA! Alright~ alright! I'll behave nice to you and Niisan and Neesan!" Add jumped excitedly.

"Ok, we can go to your new house. Come with me, Add."

And their hands intertwined; the little happiness the little Add got from the Big Sis is so precious.

And for the Big Sis—the Code Battle Seraph Eve—can at least hide this big secret from the little Add; his dearly and strong brother Aldebaran Kim has already been sentenced to **death**... when he travelled to the past to change the factor that ruins their theory of happiness. She promised to herself that she will tell the truth once his mental is stable enough to accept and acquiesce any of the fate entrusted to him; both happiness and sadness.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[To be Continued...?]**


	4. 04 : Sojourn

**Disclaimer** : Elsword © KoG

**Warning** : OOC, AU, all about Adds (sometimes Add x Eve or angsty theme), and many more.

**A/N** (**Hiai**) : Wow! I don't think this fanfic started to get the sole readers~ about the 3rd chapter, yes, anyone in for angsty? I personally liked DE over the remained Adds just because of his painful bittersweet memories of Mother and his family. And for this chapter, I'm sorry, I will personally entertain you with angsty again! And I will serve you with the sole thinking of MM! Happy reading~

**Title** : Add's Diary (just abandon this random title -_-a)

* * *

><p><strong>-xXx-<strong>

**[04. Sojourn]**

For the certain a mad scientist with a fistful of his right hand, this world is just a sojourn of his life.

He doesn't really care with anyone; he should handle any problems in solitude—not to mention he has his severe allergy on the other people. Since the long isolation and the heavy broken mental, he couldn't stand the people—even just to ask of the name of them. He _knows_ that there's _another_ Add coming soon to pick up him altogether, but the time for the pick up is a bit too long for him to wait.

And henceforth he is; at the cafe at Velder Town.

"Geh, this chocolate surely has a bad taste, huh." He complained as he tasted a bit of the chocolate he has just bought awhile ago.

Wearing a scientist laboratory jacket modified with the white cat hoodie and a dominant of white and a vivid colour of purple accompany its colour to decorate the jacket, he sniffed the Darjeeling tea served awhile ago alongside the chocolate. The aroma of tea surely is quite strong; he might like it once he tasted it. The scenery of a busy town offered his sharp purple eyes; it makes him kinda queasy—he also doesn't like the atmosphere of the town itself. _How loathsome is this city... Hah._

Slurp. Slurp.

He drank the tea elegantly; and he knows that he started to fall in love with the intoxicate tea.

_My sojourn, huh..._

It has been three years since he came to this town; it is indeed a long way to join another Add to pick the solitude altogether.

From the deepest of his heart, he truthfully doesn't also dislike the town, too. This town became the host city for the El Search Party, the famous group of heroes that devoted themselves to serve the better life for the world they loved. And he sincerely—let's just say, _forcibly_—joined that group just to catch and examine the robotic and Queen of Nasods. And for the three years, his hardships results all the vain. She cannot be persuaded easily; she's as persistent as him.

_Haaahh... So the results is I should not always rely on her codes, huh._

Unlike the another path of his, he was the least persistent and sadist compared with them. He knows that once _he_ came to pick him up, it means the deadline was complete and _failed_—he cannot solve the problem itself. As per his latest research developed drastically as he stayed at his recent sojourn, it is lately discovered that he _no longer_ needs the Ancient Code from _her_ to construct the AI and time and space machine.

"... It's quite difficult, heh."

"**For what did you say that, Mastermind?**"

Mastermind—the _codename_ of this Add—spitted his Darjeeling tea as he heard the second party's sound replying his absurd talk.

He saw a certain black-eyed tall man—wearing his black jacket and all black one piece of special cloth—greeted him from outside with the certain the similar person with the wild cloth. Mastermind, who was sitting at the table placed at the terrace of the café, exclaimed in shock, "HUWAH! You guys was so fast to pick me up!"

"Well, I am not the patient type of person, Mastermind. Have you decided yet to join us or just stay here?" The wild-looked Add crossed his arms; waiting impatiently for Mastermind's answers.

"Yes, I decided already to join you guys." Mastermind nodded in determination.

"That's great. I have already found a suitable path to change most of our wasted time adventuring to this loathsome town." He _purposely _grumbled in annoyance.

Mastemind then stood up and walk closer to them. He giggled and patted the black-eyed's right shoulder, agreeing with him, "Yes, I agree with you, Diabolic Esper. I don't mind if you're going to delete our own existence here—so the 'fourth' Add won't be tasting this gruesome journey. It is indeed our top priority to change the past—either killing its source of the extermination of our family or 'delete' the third party—it is us—and suggest our Papa and Mama to prevent this tragedy."

Diabolic Esper—the black-eyed Add—agreed nonchalantly, "Personally I hate the Elsword sibling, not to mention Aisha, Chung, Raven and Ciel. They annoys me a lot; I can't think that I can stand against them any longer than I can count. If we're safe with our family there, we won't be studying the shit like Ancient Code."

The another Add—the wild ones—yelled in anger, "Yes! That's all we want! I don't need to push myself too much for being punched here and there anymore! Hey, Mastermind, we're here to give you big news!"

He—Mastermind—interested on what did the last Add said, "Yeah? What's that?"

"I already crushed the source of our tragedy." Said the Diabolic Esper monotonously—without him telling Mastermind what kind of the news he'll bring to Mastermind.

"SERIOUSLY?! WHAT A BEAUTIFUL WORK! I believe I can entrust this big mission to you, Diabolic Esper! I'm happy hearing that news, Diabolic!" He squeaked triumphantly, as well as punched his back happily.

"And the thing left is just to delete our existence. For the sake of this mission, we even abandoned the current requests from the Elder and anyone in this damn parallel. All our times here has gone effete, and it will be paid by us being deleted here." Diabolic Esper explained as he broke the dimension with his bare left hand.

BANG!

Diabolic Espers showed them the dimension he tends to live; but it is a bit different from the usual space he'd spent his most life; Mastermind and Lunatic Psyker—the last wild Add—can see the crimson red coloured the space. He—Diabolic Esper—continued his explanation, "As the consequence of crushing its source of our tragedy, once we get in this space, we cannot escape anymore. Those El Dark crystals will eat us anyway, and on the same time our remained 'friend' will slowly forget us bit by bit."

Lunatic grinned, "Awesome! It sounded like hypnosis, huh?!"

"It's complicated. Hey, wanna get in?" Diabolic Esper corrected lazily, and goes inwards.

"Alright! I'm in!" Mastermind brought himself into that time and space holes...

.

.

.

**THUMP!**

CRAAACK!

"Hey?!"

The certain robotic girl fell down from the stairs, and when _they_ gathered themselves to help the poor girl, the victim murmured in shock and disbelief—her complexion slightly get paled without alarm, "Wait... I feel a bit dizzy... And... This crystals of mine..."

The flame red-haired girl took the bandage and some of addition equipments, "You okay, Eve? You looked pretty pale, do you have some errors? We shall tell—."

**THUMP!**

The second girl spaced out again out of all, and unconsciously murmured absurdly in shock and a bit absent-minded. She tried the best to search for the fitting words, and asked them instead, "Wait... Do we even have a mechanic staying in our house? Anyone here who can repair her _error_s and cracked legs? And to whom this thing belonged to?"

The remained El Party Search shocked. Elsword nodded doubtfully, "Wait... I'll remember... Ugghh... I also cannot remember his face..."

"His features was badly blurry in our memories... Shit, then what's this book—."

Raven, who was holding the lapis lazuli's covered thick book, then recheck that thing, and found nothing in front of the book—instead of it, there was some unknown and blurry handwriting. He cannot read that blurry handwriting, and asked them in confusion, "You guys can read this? I believed that there's certainly a person owning this book...!"

Rena—the elf girl—agreed him, "Yes... How can this happens to us...?"

From the view of the fallen girl, she quickly concluded that her friends had slowly been deleted their memories of _him_. She knows _the best_ of him, yet she also started to have her memories and mind being brainwashed that time, too. _Don't tell me... You...!_

.

.

.

Squeak! Squeak!

The birds were flapping their beautiful wings, chirping each other cheerfully at the trees near the house of _them_...

And the purple eyes were opened; the owner of this beautiful eyes had just woke up from the long yet grueling nightmare. He was a tall, light purple-haired guy with _no mark_ on his face; his messy hair always accompany him every morning. And lastly, he slept in his _own house_—not anyone but his and his alone. His room looked neat and clean, not to mention it was also decorated mostly with the favorite colour of his—light purple.

He stood up as he's half-awake, and once he went outside his room, he can see and hear his elder brother—Aldebaran Kim—shouting from below his floor—second floor, "HEY, ADD! Come hither to eat t'breakfast altogether! Mom 'nd Dad is already prepared well here!"

"Ah... Sorry, I'll join you later, Aldebaran-nii." He postponed the time to breakfast.

"Alright, but once you're here, Mom and Dad is already gone to work!"

"Yes, Aldebaran-nii."

**THUMP!**

He could never know this feel. All of sudden, after the long sleep, he woke up with lots of feels. Sad, happy, hatred, boredom, annoyance, and all of the emoticons—even he could barely remember the strange face of the people he can't describe how could he remember the face he'd just seen and never meet. The face of the blurry girls and boys—most of them were one girl he could vividly remember.

The face of the expressionless and stoic girl with an odd thing on her forehead.

**THUMP!**

Add—the name of that tall and handsome guy—frowned in confusion and shiver as he's still being haunted by those unfamiliar faces in his memories, "Who are you all...? Have I ever meet you all...? Why did you guys appear all of sudden on my memories...?"

Unbeknownst by Aldebaran, Mom and Dad—the remained blood-related family that should've been died far long time ago, the three paths of another Add reunited in unison and offered him the best; they sacrificed their own soul and precious memories of them just to build another path—the fourth Add that never know the Elsword Group.

_Please be safe and sound in your best path, Add... Our hardship won't be sank in vain... This should be your eternal sojourn..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[To be continued...?]**


	5. 05 : Hyperactive

**Disclaimer** : Elsword © KoG

**Warning** : OOC, AU, all about Adds (sometimes Add x Eve or angsty theme), and many more.

**A/N** (**Hiai**) : Heyyaaa~ we're back again! Well, this fifth chapter will be telling us about the reverse—the little Add meeting with the recent (original) Adds. The path's used here is DE and MM—and a bit of El Gang. Happy reading! (Yes I update two chapters in a day! XD I'm going to update this fanfic weekly, I think? O.O)

**Title** : Add's Diary (just abandon this random title -_-a)

* * *

><p><strong>-xXx-<strong>

**[05. Hyperactive]**

Miaaawww.

A black and thick-furred, with a pair of light yellow eyes cat, meowing as the cat is sleeping on the little and innocent guy's child thigh. He began to pat the cat affectionately, and the cat seems liked it already. They were already sitting down at the vast park behind his family's house. His Mama is already gone to work with her beloved husband—the rare sight for the little guy to see, since he has anemia from the age of four.

"There, there, Nyan. That man will come anyways, Nyan." He smiled as he comforted the hyper cat.

Meoooow!

He always knows the man he mentioned earlier.

The certain tall and black-eyed man with the weird cloth, that's the man he longed so much to meet. He met that gloomy-looked guy not too long from the recent date; it was approximately two weeks ago from today. That stranger also carried the cat to him—that's why he's more than willing to keep the cat cared properly under his watch—hoping he could give it back to the real owner—also known as that man.

He firstly was so scared of the stranger's outlook—he believed that the stranger's going to kidnap and sell him, but it was all wrong.

"_Your name is Add Kim, I suppose?"_

It was his—the younger's—first talk since he's rarely to start the topic with the strangers.

He should say that the stranger has a mysterious yet peculiar aura. He can't shoot the best description for him, but he can at least say that he's fulfilled with sorrows yet a determination—he doesn't know the true determination showed off by his sharp and frigthtening indigo eyes, however. The next act he picked then crushed his—the younger's—wall of awareness bit by bit

"_I see. Don't worry, I just picked the cat from the place far, far away."_

"_Heee? The cat's looked cute!"_

It was also his first time seeing the stranger smiled on something pretty trivial like this.

"_Do you like cats? Then I suggest you to keep the cat until I came back—."_

"_No! Before we're going to be friends, please tell me your name! E-Eh, you shot the nail already; my name is really Add Kim. How do you know my name, anyway...?"_

He also saw the sign of saddening moment pictured vividly on his handsome face, yet he doesn't know what matters did make him feel so sad just to hear what did he say—let's say it's an _order_—for him to tell the name.

"_If you're that persistent, alright. My name is... Well, 'Aldebaran', you can say."_

"_Eeeeh? My big bro has the same name with you! What a coincidence!"_

"_Yes... A __**coincidence**__..."_

The stranger's voice has gotten a bit heavier than the usual—as he can still remember. And by then, he knew one thing: the name of the stranger might be a **lie**; but he doesn't have any chance to object him. It's more likely he—the stranger—tried his best to hid his real name. But oh, for the first time, let's just let it once; he'll force him to spit out his real name anyway.

MEOWWW!

"E-Eh?! What's up, Nyan—."

The cat's already gone; the cat ran away from him, towards the certain tall and black-eyed man. The little child shrieked, and stood up hurriedly, "Oh! Y-You're here, Mr. Aldebaran! What's up—."

Mr. Aldebaran—the stranger—was also running towards them, and quickly catch and pet the cat without stopping his ridiculously amazing speed of running. He stopped and already hugged the little in a blink of eyes, and shouted in panic, "Add! Don't come outside the house! You'll surely be killed if you do it otherwise!"

Shocked, the little guy inquired him in confusion, "Wa-Wait, eh, Mr. Aldebaran?"

As the cat's started to meow in a harsh manner, Aldebaran—the cover of the _certain the same person_ with the little child—nodded and shook the younger's shoulders twice, "Yes, you **shouldn't** get out from here! I already saved your parents and your Aldebaran-nii, and _transported_ them to the safe place. Wait here, I'll do something!"

"W-What—do-does the situation outside this house that dangerous?" The little Add questioned, confirming something.

"Yes! Hold the cat tightly, I will transport you too!"

"Hah—."

CRACK!

The white-coated army has already arrived at the gate of the Kim family's manor—the better word of that house—and yelled in anger, "Behold the power of Evilizart Kingdom! Your family has yet to be arrested due to the severe violation of Act 8 of the Evilizart Kingdom's ultimate and final law, indicating the forbidden researches on the Nasods! Please give up in a proper act, we'll kill you otherwise!"

_Crap... This is always been my endless nightmare...! I'll do it, then!_

Behind the stranger, the little child's cried silently with the cat meowing even more harsher than anyone; signalled the anger of being greatly annoyed by the uproars outside that park.

The stranger began to murmur—pretty clear to the little child, "Add, look at the act I'll perform to you. It won't be the next time I will show you about _this_."

ZRRRKKKKK ZRRRRKKKK

The sound of electrons assembled onto his bare right hand echoed the entire house. He threw the electron ball to the army, and on the same time, he went away from the little Add to face those armies. His body has gotten pretty hot; the Dynamo Configuration has already been started. The little Add can clearly see the combination of indigo and red flame came out from his body, and the next second he witnessed a tremendous forbidden 'knowledge' and power the stranger had.

CRASSSH!

'_Dynamo Hyperactive: Paranoia... START!'_

"DRIVE!" He shouted proudly—presents the army the utmost terror.

He jumped far away from the ground, and the little Add can see him dancing amazingly up onto the frightening and tense gray sky, alongside the dynamos joining him altogether. The reaction between them results the crazy ones; the total fissure of the dimension—no, _the world_ he's already loved since the beginning.

**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

The little Add's face turned into a scared one; he cannot describe the chaotic sound of crackings. The sky became all reddish and were all cracked into pieces. The army has also been killed by the thrown piece of cracks; the ground has also been destroyed in a blink of eyes—even any witches cannot win against this godly destroyer.

"**FEEL THIS, PARANOIAAAA! YOU DESERVED THIS, YOU GODDAMN ARMY!**" The stranger wholeheartedly crused them as long as he consistently launched his ultimate weapon.

**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

_Somebody... Help me..._

**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

_It's getting dangerous here... Mom... Dad...!_

**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

"Haaa... It's already finished..."

The little Add surprised once the stranger murmured in exhaustion. He—the young Add—can see nothing but the vast and endless edge of the space. He and the stranger surprisingly can fly on the space. Without wasting the precious time, the stranger came closer to the young Add, "Now, you're safe once I transported you into my territory. Now, I'll find a path where I placed your family—."

"Wa-Wait! W-What's this? I cannot believe that you're that strong...!" The young Add panicked as he tried to reach something he can stand on.

The stranger smiled, "I am not that strong, young Add. Nah, come hither."

"A-Ah, yes..."

The young Add followed him, and when they arrived at a certain place even the little Add cannot differ, the stranger cracked the space. And what surprises him—the young Add—the most is, he can see the hole of another dimension appeared before his sight. The stranger explained, "This is another path of yours. I corrected the algorithm and finally can turn the path to the better ones; this path is where you and your family isn't being exterminated right away."

The young Add narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Exterminated?"

The other nodded, "Yes. In the previous path, you're supposedly to die, and the fate has yet to be cut far a long time ago."

"H-How can?"

"Dunno. Let's go."

Without an early notification, the stranger is already carried the little Add and threw him outside the time and space. Once he's fully aware that he was already in the second dimension, the stranger smiled sorrowfully, "This is our final meeting. You'll never meet with me again. But promise... You'll **not** learn any of my power. Just a normal mechanic is truly okay and the best for me. Good bye—."

CRASSSSSSSSSSHH!

Even before the young Add shouted to stop the stranger, the hole's already disappeared.

He frowned in disappoint, "Who's him...? He's so close yet so far..."

And one fact that the little Add won't know; the stranger's already the part of him; the another path of the darken and corrupted Add. And he decided to save him—the young Add—before the deeper darkness consumed and pierced his self into thousands of black pieces. By the last meet and direct contact; the little Add will also not know that the stranger he loved to see is now fully disappeared; combined with the time and space, protecting the 'new' Add Kim family from any terrors from a far...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[To be Continued...?]**


	6. 06 : 4th Path

**Disclaimer** : Elsword © KoG

**Warning** : OOC, AU, all about Adds (sometimes Add x Eve or angsty theme), and many more.

**A/N** (**Himomo**) : Hello, I'm back! I see that yesterday's chapters were handled by my brother, and for this chapter I thanked you guys for reading this drabble. Today's theme will be '4th Path', as well as including Eve into this drabble. Happy reading.

**Title** : Add's Diary (just abandon this random title -_-a)

* * *

><p><strong>-xXx-<strong>

**[06. 4****th**** Path]**

It was already five years ago, until the current date.

The calendar has already changed into the newest; it was 20XX, three years far from the date _he_ should come back. _She_ faithfully waits inside the castle, wondering when those men will come aback from his longing journey. Sitting at the artistic throne chair, she sighed in emptiness. Her eyes met nothing but the world afar; she can't focus on her works.

"Hello?"

The girl behind the reigned Empress greeted her politely. Continuing her duty, she inquired her formally, "Your Royal Highness Empress Eve, shall I call Her Royal Highness Princess Nemesis and Her Royal Highness Princess Seraph? Considering you're quite worn out from your daily work, I suggest you to rest awhile, Your Royal Highness Empress Eve."

Empress Eve, the Empress of the Nasod Kingdom—the kingdom that has affiliated with Seiker Kingdom—nodded tiredly, "I guess you're true, Ophelia. May be it because of the never coming back of those men? I wonder how my sister's reaction is while they heard about this. It was already three years since then, Ophelia."

Ophelia—a black and long-haired maid of hers—nodded and explained stoically, "I already ordered my subordinates to gather information of those men as much as they can, but all in nihility. None of which provided us the usable information of their whereabouts. I told Ferdinand-san and as well as Remy and Moby, but they had the same result."

"I see. I hope they're safe far away, on the unknown land." She prayed solely.

"I hope so. The El Party is a bit less chaotic without their fight with Elsword siblings." Ophelia commented.

"Hmph, it was my first time hearing that you actually liked to watch the fight of those notable fighters, I see."

"I hid my own expressions so I cannot be read by Your Royal Highness Empress Eve."

The Empress turned her chair towards the lovably maid from the backwards, and she smiled painfully, "And I already have his charm caught inside my heart. Everyone's taught me what's the love, and they're shocked that I fell in love with the mad scientist and the most broken guy among us the heroes. How's your comment on this, Ophelia?"

Ophelia tugged her white-laced apron, and shook her head slowly, "Well, I cannot comment of your 'scandal'. The Empress fell in love with a mad scientist; it's but your own problem. I suggest you to not notice the people out there of your private lovey-dovey and one-sided relationship with him. I believe your sisters did feel the same with you."

Eve laughed a bit, "Thanks, Ophelia. I don't think that you'll answer in no keenly criticism towards this trouble, honestly. You seem a bit neutral of this, eh?"

She nodded in no words; she better not comment on this seriously, otherwise will be a bit chaotic 'girly' gossips.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

These girls turned their head to the Eve room's door; someone has knocked it pretty in haste—the sound of knocking was surely loud.

"So-Sorry for interrupting…! They're already come—."

_**THUMP!**_

"E-Eh?!"

BANG!

Behind her—Empress Eve's chair—there's certainly a human-length hole broke out from nowhere. Ophelia soon takes the weapon and prepares to fight, but what shocked her is the blurred appearance of _two_ persons. After they come out from the hole which was broke at the dimension, Ophelia saw another girl whose feature and face was extremely similar to the recent Empress, pushing the certain black-eyed and black-clothed man wholeheartedly.

The girl who's inside that hole, shouted out in anger and annoyance, "YOU GODDAMNIT DIABOLIIIICC~~~~Why did you leave us for a very, very long time?! It's your entire fault, Diabolic!"

BANG! THUD!

"O-Oi! It hurts, Seraph—."

"You _bakayarooou_! Shut up!"

Too late, those persons already went down to the floor; the girl's above the man she brought out by force. Empress Eve, recognized the girl, shrieked surprisingly, "Seraph-chan! A-Ah… Diabolic-san…?"

Diabolic Esper—the man who fell from the space hole—sighed in fatigue, "Tch. I honestly don't know that Seraph had already planned to ally with that damn girl Dimension Witch to bring us back to this kingdom… Hello, Empress Eve. Howdy?"

THUD! THUD!

Empress Eve, Ophelia, Diabolic Esper and Seraph can hear the noise just from the front of Empress Eve's sight.

It was the doors which has been kicked, and soon the certain four persons assembled there; another girl was bringing the certain long-haired man and wild-spiked man altogether. The feminine man was begging for the girl to let him through, but alas she won't do so. Instead, she shouted in anger, "You goddamnit Mastermind! You too, Lunatic! You guys were far too long for having a short journey! We're desperately waiting for you guys to come aback!"

"Wa-WAIT! I'M ALSO—."

"No excuses!"

"Welcome, Nemesis." Empress Eve finally broke the havoc between those persons.

They immediately seek the source of warm greeting, and they found the almighty Empress already sitting on the chair, whereas the other—Battle Seraph and Diabolic Esper—was already arguing each other and still have not meet the final agreement of their own problem. Nemesis, bowing politely despite being the elder sister of Eve, reported those men, "I brought these bastard guys, Empress-chan. They sure have no brain of thinking about us."

"Don't mind it, Nemesis. Welcome, Mastermind, Lunatic." She greeted them stoically.

_What a rigid Empress…_

Mastermind—the feminine man—nodded and greeted back, "Ugh… Yes, we're home. I'm sorry—."

THUD!

Their eyes met the strange person fell to the floor. Empress was shocked; the stranger was the certain little guy whose appearance is the same with the other Adds—Mastermind, Lunatic and Diabolic. His height is on par with Diabolic, but he has no mark on his face. Instead of it, there is a pair of artificial Nasod wings appeared before their eyes. His hair is a bit messy, but the style is similar with Diabolic—with his bangs a bit shorter than his.

He wore a white long-sleeved casual shirt, and black long pants. He let the first and second collar stud opened, showing his indigo necklace and sleeve pale neck. His eyes showed the softness and even no evil and malicious plans; Eve even suspected that he was a copy of them.

"… Who is him?" The Empress Eve asked in curiosity.

Mastermind, knowing that Eve is asking for the stranger who has an artificial Nasod wings on his back, then introduced him to her, "Hem… Let's see. This is the 4th Add we struggled to protect from being disappear. Despite being the same with us—the Adds—he's completely different. He _has_ his last name, and he _still_ has his family alive. We took him therewith this Apocalypse, which was always with him, in order to introduce him with the world we lived here."

"I see… He's really different." Battle Seraph commented on the 4th's appearance.

_He looked like an innocent guy…_

Nemesis, being suspected the fourth, hypothesizes the arrival of the fourth, "Could it because of the fourth path?"

Mastermind nodded, "Yes. We suspected that there are the remained paths we haven't known yet. With this surprising development on finding him, we confirmed that there is at least one path we know."

"… Means, it is the 'Paranoia Path', huh?" Empress Eve concluded shortly.

"Ye-Yes. I'm Add Kim… I am an artificial human—no, I am a human with Nasod technology equipped within my body." The fourth Add answered a bit under fear of Nemesis's unusual pressure.

"Like Raven, huh?" This time Nemesis asked in curiosity.

"Who's Raven?"

"…"

Diabolic, knowing that three Eves is a bit surprised with the 4th's inquire, murmured on Battle Seraph's ear, "We confirmed that this 4th path doesn't know of the Elsword Group. He knows that I am also the Add he recognized, but when we asked him about Els Group, he doesn't know. He said that the world he lived is pretty peaceful."

THUMP.

"Peaceful?" Battle Seraph asked back in shock.

"Yes. He said that the Seiker Kingdom still _exists_ with Chung's father being a king. You're also still alive, either do the Nasod King. What differs the most is, Elesis and Elsword went missing as a pair of magic user criminal, Aisha is being a knight, Rena is living at the Elf World without being interrupted, Raven is still with Wally and Seris, Ara is also still live with her family, Chung were engaged with the princess of another kingdom—it is not you, obviously. Lu is still being a queen of devil and Ciel is dead already."

"…"

Empress, Nemesis and Seraph cannot spit out the word after Diabolic's explanation.

"What about him—the fourth Add?" Nemesis interrupted.

"… He was getting along with the girl at one of high school at Seiker Kingdom, and having his researches of Nasods to be implanted into his body. He succeeded on implanting four equipment of Nasod into his legs and arms, by cutting off its previous legs and arms. Apparently, he was strong enough to pull off and kill the warrior by a melee attack. After done implanting Nasod Armor on his body, he changed his style of attack to the long range." Diabolic murmured.

"I see… So this is the Paranoia Path, huh?"

The Empress then began to walk closer to the fourth Add. She upturned her head due to her height being shorter than him, and from what she observed entirely; there are really much of differences. She then smiled and greeted him, "I see. Welcome, Add. My name is Eve, with the code being the Empress. There are my sisters; the code Battle Seraph and the code of Nemesis. You may live here whenever you want—."

HUG!

Unbeknownst by those people in that throne room, the fourth Add hugged the Empress Eve, crying like a baby seeing his mother for a long time of awaiting, "Hic… T-Thanks… *hic* I… I want you to babysit me… Please ta-take care *hic* of me today and onward *hic*…"

Empress Eve cannot do things but laugh silently, and welcomed him, "Welcome abroad, Add-kun…"

Those people cannot help but sighed relaxingly, seeing the fourth Add has already found the oasis of his; the sole appearance of 'mother' inside Empress Eve's behavior. Three Adds believes that the coming of the fourth of them will bring a glint of peaceful and bright days towards them—the darkened Adds.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[To be Continued or…?]**


	7. 07 : Memento Mori

**Disclaimer** : Elsword © KoG

**Warning** : OOC, AU, OC, all about Adds (sometimes Add x Eve or angsty theme), and many more.

**A/N** (**Himomo**) : Hello, I'm back! I am sorry that this chapter will involve some of El Group's members, but worry not, I am always a big fan of Add x Eve, so yeah I will make this chapter wholely about Add x Eve. Today's theme will be sort of astounishing yet creepy thing—it's 'Memento Mori'! Happy reading!

**Title** : Add's Diary (just abandon this random title -_-a)

* * *

><p><strong>-xXx-<strong>

**[07. Memento Mori]**

Tick. Tick.

The time flew by quickly, leaving nothing but all the happiness and sadness mixed altogether.

And as well as at the El Group's mansion. Currently, that house became kind of chaotic since the arrival of their newest member—the little guy whose hair is surprisingly white; not really white but a powder-purple ones. With a pair of strangely large old-fashioned baggage with two belts tied both sides—left and right, he came therein with an interested face.

"Oooh! So this is Add-kun, huh?" Rena shouted happily.

"Yes, I brought him when I found him wandering alone outside this house. He was a younger brother of Alde-kun." Eve said as she brought another pair of baggage taken with Add—the little guy.

Rena shrieked in shock, showing an expression of being surprised, "Eeeeh?! He didn't tell us that he has a little younger brother! Should I get angry on him, so he won't be hiding this special secret! What a naughty boy is that Alde…"

Add, frowned in confusion, murmured as he tugged Eve's battle gown, "Big Sis, who is Alde?"

Eve answered in no expressions, "It's our nickname for your brother. You know, Aldebaran had told us to call him by that name."

"Oh, I see. I usually call him by 'Aldy-nii' or the same with you all." Add barely brought the big baggage.

"Let me help you! I'm Rena—."

"NO!"

CRACK!

Accidentally, due to Rena's clumsiness and a habit of carelessness, she fell down to the floor, cracking one of Add's old baggage. Alas, that unlucky baggage is already crashed and Eve and Rena can see things which had been inside that baggage. It was nothing but _all_ of the photos. Not only it, they saw that those pictures were taken far a long time ago—just by seeing how old and pierced those pictures.

Eve, helping the little Add to collect all of those pictures, asked in curiosity, "Add-kun, what's this about?"

"…"

Rena, also helping the little guy, shocked when she observed those pictures. These pictures were nothing but his family. There were some persons she cannot recognize—either even knowing them, but the other two can be seen vividly inside those pictures. It was none other than that Alde—also known as Aldebaran—and his younger brother—Add himself.

That greenish-haired girl began to inquire both of them—Eve and Add, "Hey… Isn't this the picture of you and your brother, Add-kun? Then who is these beautiful girl and handsome guys?"

She showed one of the pictured that portrayed the certain little Add and the looked like 10-years-old Alde, both of them were standing up behind three sofas which had three persons sitting down charismatically. Although these three persons looked like a living person, but she somewhat felt that they are sort of odd—evaluated by their positions.

Eve, sharply see the pictures, shook her head, "I don't know. I knew that they are somewhat off, but I don't know what it is."

GRASP!

"Shut up, you greenish girl." Add exclaimed in fury—although he covered it with a sound of depression.

Rena, shocked that the little Add was already taking back his pictures, nodded weakly, "Alright, if you don't want to answer it. Shall I leave this guy under your watch, Eve?"

"You may do, Rena. Sorry for this havoc."

"No problem, Eve. Please be rest."

Rena—the greenish Elf—began to leave them, heading to the kitchen room. Eve, signaling the odd behavior of Add, asked in a better manner as she patted his head, "I won't be forcing you to answer Rena's question. Let's collect them all and save them back in your baggage."

Eve's yellowish eyes met the saddening expression of Add; she even can see the tear appeared from his beautiful purple eyes. From this mourning atmosphere, she can tell that those photos were far too precious for him to keep in. Moved by his mourn of those pictures, she relaxingly hugged him, "Don't be sad, Add-kun. I believe that you'll be able to keep them. Don't lose them, so you won't be forgetting those guys—."

"—they were my deceased elder brothers and sisters…" Without an early of warning, he answered the longed question huskily.

Thump.

_Alde and Add has the elder brothers and sisters…?_

Eve decided to keep silent until he expressed his mourn. Her predication was true; he began to inform her all about what's being hid by both him and his Alde-nii, "You see… These persons were Alicia-nii, Park-shin-nii, and Rigel-nii… They were dead due to the dangerous epidemic happened in our country, far before the death of Mama and Papa."

_Alicia… Park-shin… Rigel…_

Eve then took one of pictures and takes a look onto that picture. That photo featured the five children of Kim family sitting down casually. However, the three persons on the right side were no longer alive; Alicia whose hair is white and long-haired due to the monochrome color in that photo and wearing a white girly gown. Her expressions showed the ultimate death.

The two guys were sitting right beside her sides, the spike-haired guy who wore a neat grayish long-sleeved shirt with a blackish necktie, for the bottom of his body was the long and black pants with an old-fashioned brown shoes. The other one—a long-haired guy—wore the similar style with the first, but the color of the shirt was white and wore brownish elastic on his upper body.

The Nasod began to ask him, "Which one is Park-shin and Rigel?"

"Here is Park-shin-nii…" Add pointed the long-haired guy, and continued thoroughly, "And then it's Rigel-nii. Alicia was at the middle ones, whom my bigbro Alde-nii caressed by the intertwined fingers."

"I see… Hey, Add." Eve called out with a shuddering sound.

"Yes?"

"… If I am dead… Will you use me for this kind of creepy picture…?" She asked in fear.

He nodded instead, "Yes, I'll do it if you're to object my crazy notion though. After all, it's our traditional culture that the deceased beloved ones should be depicted into the picture and will be kept by us the left family they loved. We tend to call it 'Memento Mori'—a deep means of 'Please remember that we'll be awaiting you in your funeral, someday'. After all, you're my precious family right now, Big Sis."

Thump.

She—Eve—nodded in a motherly face and hugged him once more again, "Alright, I'll do it instead if you're going to face the death someday. You're a person of your own identity of your family tradition, aren't you?"

"Thank you, Big Sis."

And they hugged each other; they won't know when will one of them faced the death and will be buried after taking a 'Memento Mori', an odd, weird and horrible trend of their own family's tradition. Like those brothers who was depicted into that mesmerizing photos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[To be Continued or…?]**


	8. 08 : 'Glaive'

**Disclaimer** : Elsword © KoG

**Warning** : OOC, AU, all about Adds (sometimes Add x Eve or angsty theme), and many more.

**A/N** (**Himomo**) : Hello! Ugh... I wrote this drabble at 6.21 PM, but I was already so sleepy. This schedule of the final examinations was but a hell for us... Alright, I , represents the remained authors—**Hiai** and Mun—will bring you the eighth theme; 'Glaive'!

**Title** : Add's Diary (just abandon this random title -_-a)

* * *

><p><strong>-xXx-<strong>

**[08. 'Glaive']**

_January 14__th__, 20XX_

_Dearest Eve,_

_How's your day? I'm in middle of my journey with the Dimension Witch of Aisha, still some kilometers away from the destination town. When I wrote this, I was at the Altera Town, preparing my stuffs to depart to the Sander Town. I decided to stop by at Feita just to buy some equipment necessary for my job. _

_Y'know, we cannot use Dimension Witch's teleport magic, since this town was already been protected by something like barrier to prevent the interrupters to attack this city. And by this town, I was able to call out my older brothers Arc Tracer and Time Tracer. They, however, also cannot spell their knowledge to break down the barrier._

_Well, I already warned them not to act too careless, due to their vital jobs as tracer, as you've said at Elder Town. _

_Today's as cold as always, Eve._

_See you again. I love you, as always._

_Add Kim._

**.**

**.**

_March 28__th__, 20XX_

_Dearest Eve,_

_Today's weather was sort of cool. The wind blew softly; it was most likely want to sleep us. _

_I am already near the Hamel Town, bringing Time Tracer-niisama together with Chung. Dimension Witch of Aisha is staying at Feita Town with Arc Tracer to help the people to fight against the monsters outside that town. I was at the caravan borrowed by the father of Echo, with the Iron Paladin of Chung and Time Tracer-niisama drives this caravan. It was amazing, huh?_

_Regarding to this quest, I already investigated the whole Town maps just to track the footsteps of 'him'. I don't know what makes him to be the 'criminal', but I assume he has a big secret related to our missions to ensure the peace at this world. Since the first meeting with him, you know, I already suspected him that he has something important hidden inside his mysterious aura. I despise him._

_From the first day I departed to the destination, I got a bad omen. It was saying that I will meet the death. I asked Time Tracer-niisama to translate this omen, but all he said is relatively the same with what I was afraid of. I hope you and other damn members of El Group are safe out there, doing the missions safely. _

_See you again, and I love you._

_Add Kim._

**.**

**.**

_June 23__rd__, 20XX_

_Dearest Eve, _

_I was already arrived at Hamel Town. Something is really off inside this town, so I cannot write much just to chit-chat with you through this letter._

_His footsteps were all disappeared, as if it was buried into a huge and thick ash. I and Time Tracer-niisama and Iron Paladin of Chung even asked every single of inhabitants, but they said that they doesn't know and recognize him. I remark all of their sayings, but these words were against what I investigated. There're __**some**__ of the track left inside this town—included the mask he left. _

_I'm going to investigate again, to ensure this proof. Love you as always._

_Add Kim._

**.**

**.**

_August 31__st__, 20XX_

_Dear Add._

_I received a letter from you, for the fourth time in this year. It seems the situation has been getting worse and worse, huh. It cannot be helped, since Ciel-san and you yourself hinted an odd behavior signaled by him. The Crimson Avenger of Elesis and my servants Ferdinand and Oberon's data collected from all over the world were supporting this assumption and you leave all of sudden with Dimension Witch of Aisha. I am worried, after all._

_I am still reigning at the Elder Town, and I already taught the people how to fight against the monsters. Don't worry, they don't mind after all._

_See you; hope you're doing well there._

_Eve._

**.**

**.**

_October 09__th__, 20XX_

_Dear Add._

_I am worried. You never send me a letter anymore since the date of July 24__th__, what's up with you?_

_I am going to move to Altera Town, for the sake of my El Stone. It looked like my energy is going to be dry in three days from now on. I shall be in haste or I will be a forever robot and no longer a living creature. Usually, you'll bring another El Stone and installed it into my body five days before its expired date. But you're not here, and we're all got sick of this huge work. Raven even told me not to fight, since it will consume more of El Stone energy and will fasten the estimated date of expired date. _

_I am really worried. Hope you're doing well there._

_Your beloved lover,_

_Eve._

**.**

**.**

_November 23__rd__, 20XX_

_Dear Add._

_I am so shocked that no one can track you anymore. Even Dimension Witch of Aisha cannot find you in any paths in the space. What have you done, Add? Do you hate me for being selfish and stoic and likes to bully you to no stops?_

_Elsword, even if he dislikes you, he tried his best to search your footsteps by visiting the town you've visited beforehand. And without any objects, he even obeys anyone's orders—even if it came from the dislikes of him like Aisha or Elesis. I believe he's worried about you. And as well as the other members of El Party, too._

_I hope you came aback safely._

_Loves you,_

_Eve._

**.**

**.**

_December 31__st__, 20XX_

_Good bye, Eve… I think I cannot restrain this anymore…_

_I love you as always. From the first meeting of us, the one I remembered vividly until this time was always you…_

_Your eternal lover,_

_Add Kim._

**.**

**.**

_January 02__nd__, 20XX_

_Hello El Group, especially the newly reigning Empress Eve._

_From today and onwards, the letter will end here and there, discontinued all of your lovely chatting through the letter. The 'Add Kim' is now no longer exist in this world; he will be forever nothing other than a fairy tale person; an imaginary person not only in your own world, but also all of the paths we created within making the possibilities of our choices._

_Before introducing my name, I think it's the best to show you the last words from your beloved lover—Add Kim._

_Here it is. _

'_Flowers is on the crying end,_

_The water cannot bear more of the pain, _

_I am always this rigid,_

_But I will not give up on the mourn._

_._

_._

_Eve, the beautiful flower,_

_Was already betrothed inside my heart_

_Can you not hear?_

_The sound of the death violinist…?'_

_Done._

_Oh, I forgot to write down my name. And also the reason I write this last letter to you. Shall I explain the situation around that date?_

_During the void date between December 31__st__ and January 02__nd__, Add Kim finally found the very culprit of those messy space and time, through his sharp instinct and the data he gathered hardly. He went into the Sander Town alone, with his alter brothers—Arc Tracer and Time Tracer, let's not forget the Psychic Tracer. They went into headquarter of the culprit, and they fought fiercely with their monstrous powers. They indeed were strong, but not only it._

_Lucky was always with the winner, the old sayings told so._

_There is a man who was secretly related to these four Adds. _

_He killed all of them._

_He changed the path of them into the vain._

_He stole the Dark El Stone from the three Adds._

_He expanded the time and space stolen from those children._

_And the shocking ones._

_**He stole the features of Add and make use of its features as his new identity.**_

_And with these words, I will withstand of these mess. I won't interfere with you anymore._

_Good bye._

**.**

**.**

The robotic girl was crying inside the chapel on the other side of the luxurious Palace.

She was praying and crying on the same time, grabs the letter tightly. The letter itself was fulfilled with the indescribable tear of mourning. She murmured without anyone replying back what did she say, "Add-kun… You're… No… I knew who the culprit is… Why did you have to die…? No… You're the vital member of El Group, as well as us…"

Learning Add's death, she knows the one and only culprit that stole and threw his soul to nowhere but the afterlife.

"Glaive… It was you, the fourth Add that was completely corrupted, weren't you…? Why did you even this sadistic to eat another Add's paths…? Do you have even empathy for them…?"

She knows the writer of the last letter, as well.

It was… **Glaive**…

Another corrupted and merciless Add…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[To be Continued or…?]**


End file.
